


Corona - Hoffnung ist nur der Anfang

by Waldfee



Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldfee/pseuds/Waldfee
Summary: Meine Zeit im 'Home Office' hat mich dazu veranlasst, mich mit den Auswirkungen des Corona-Virus auseinander zu setzen. Hiermit möchte ich Danke sagen denen, die aufgrund dieser Epidemie Überstunden machen müssen, möchte von Sorgen ablenken, zum Träumen anregen und über eine freudvollere Zukunft sprechen, alles im Sinne von Karl May.
Relationships: Old Shatterhand/Winnetou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Bedingungslos

„Winnetou vermisst seinen Bruder. Er vermisst seinen Scharlih, die Liebe seines Lebens.“

Gerührt presste ich das Smart Phone an mein Ohr, während mir die Augen feucht wurden. Oh, ich vermiste ihn auch, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers, meiner Seele. Hier hockte ich nun in Radebeul in der elterlichen Wohnung, mehr oder minder eingesperrt, indessen ich nur meiner lieben Mutter zum Geburtstag hatte gratulieren wollen, während sich mein Geliebter auf der anderen Seite des Erdballs nach mir sehnte. Aber ich konnte momentan nicht zurück! Die Grenzen zu den USA waren dicht und für alle EU-Bürger gesperrt. Ein gedankenloses, gefühlloses Virus hatte sich uns in den Weg gestellt.

„Ich vermisse dich auch, Winnetou. Sehr sogar. Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Scharlih.“

Mein Herz wurde mir schwer vor Sehnsucht. Nach einigem Stocken erklärte ich: „Wir müssen uns noch in Geduld üben, denn diese Epidemie kann nicht dazu führen, dass die Grenzen monatelang geschlossen bleiben. Kein Virus dieser Welt kann uns auf Dauer voneinander trennen. Das erlaube ich nicht.“

Daraufhin teilte mir mein Geliebter mit finaler Entschlossenheit mit: „Wenn Scharlih nicht zurück zu mir kommen kann, so komme ich zu ihm.“

~


	2. Flucht und Befreiung

Bewegt drückte ich Winnetou, meinen geliebten Freund und Blutsbruder, der dicht vor mir im starren Schnee hockte, an mich. Wir konnten nicht mehr zurück. Wir würden hier sterben, und zwar bald schon.

„Winnetou ist unendlich kalt, er zittert und fühlt seine Glieder kaum noch. Aber das Herz wird ihm warm, wenn er seinen Bruder Scharlih ansieht.“

Schmerzlich lächelte ich in sein vor Kälte blasses Gesicht; seine Augen strahlten mich voller Liebe an. Wie weh war mir, und wie zufrieden war ich doch, ihn in den letzten Stunden meines Lebens an meiner Seite zu wissen.  
Eine Kriegerbande der Oglala-Sioux hatte uns gejagt, hätte uns um Haaresbreite gefangen genommen, aber wir waren ihnen entkommen, indem wir höher in die Berge geflohen waren. Wir mussten eine Abzweigung verpasst oder einen falschen Pfad gewählt haben, jedenfalls konnten wir nicht mehr zurück, wir waren bereits zu schwach. Unsere treuen Hengste Iltschi und Hatatitla hatten wir längst unterwegs zurücklassen müssen.

Wir besaßen nur noch einander, während Welten aus Schnee und Eis um uns im zartesten Dämmerlichte zauberhaft glitzerten und schimmerten. Winnetou schien in eine überirdische, majestätische Aura getaucht, die den unweigerlichen Ausgang des Abends vorweg zu nehmen schien. Nie hatte ich etwas Derartiges gesehen.

Ich nahm Winnetous klamme Hand in die meine und führte sie an meine steifen Lippen, um einen winzigen Kuss darauf zu drücken. „Deine Schönheit, deine Liebe werden das Letzte sein, das ich in diesem Leben erblicke. Ich bin froh darum, obwohl ich Winnetou es gönnen würde, hundert Jahre und mehr alt zu werden. Aber habe ich dir schon von den Engeln meines Gottes erzählt?“

„Nein. Wer sind sie?“

„Sie sind Gesandte Gottes, die seine Aufträge auf Erden ausführen. Sie sind von unendlichem Liebreiz, gütig, geduldig, klar, wahrheitsliebend, aber sie sind auch mächtig. Obwohl ich beständig nach ihnen Ausschau gehalten habe, bin ich nur selten der Überzeugung gewesen, einem von ihnen begegnet zu sein. Du jedoch bist mit Sicherheit der schönste und herrlichste unter ihnen.“

Winnetou sann einen Moment lächelnd über meine Worte, entgegnete aber: „Mein Bruder lobt mich sehr, vergisst dabei aber, dass er das Licht und die Wahrheit in Winnetous Leben gewesen ist.“

Ich küsste ihn auf die Lippen, obwohl ich mich so steif fühlte, dass jede noch so kleine Bewegung wie eine überflüssige, beschwerliche Anstrengung erschien. Voraussichtlich würde schon bald eine große Schwäche und Müdigkeit von uns Besitz ergreifen. Und dann würden wir einfach einschlafen, Arm in Arm.

„Winnetou, ich hoffe wirklich, dass dies nicht das Ende ist. Auch wenn das unsere letzten Minuten auf dieser Erde sind: etwas Anderes muss danach doch kommen! Wer sollte uns denn trennen können? Oder meinst du nicht?“ erklärte ich, um Hoffnung ringend. Denn der Häuptling der Apachen war nicht getauft, ich wollte aber lieber ins schwärzeste, verzehrendste Fegefeuer mit ihm gehen, als ihn auf immer zu verlassen, ganz gleich, welche paradiesischen Freuden mich an anderer Stelle womöglich erwarten würden.

„Winnetou hat viele Zeichen gesehen. Er hat sie gespürt. Der Große Geist unterscheidet nicht zwischen Rot und Weiß. Mein Bruder mag also unbesorgt sein“ versicherte mir der teure Freund, dessen Vertrauen in die Zukunft mich nun beeindruckte.

Wir hatten es verpasst, uns tiefer über viele Aspekte unseres so unterschiedlichen Glaubens auszutauschen, so wie wir manches Andere auch verpasst hatten.

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“

Der Apache lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Winnetou muss keine Bibel lesen, um das zu wissen: er sieht den Erlöser vor sich, wenn er in die treuen Augen seines Blutsbruders blickt. Sie können nicht so verschieden voneinander sein.“


	3. Mauern

Winnetou stand schweigend am Fenster, die Arme vor der Brust verkreuzt, und starrte auf das Häusermeer unter seinem Blick, das nur am äußersten Rand einen schmalen Winkel der nordamerikanischen Steppe erkennen ließ. 

Der Apache regte sich erst, als ich leise hinter ihn trat, um seine Schultern zu umfassen und ihn an mich zu ziehen. „Es gefällt Winnetou nicht, dass er nun Tage, gar Wochen, in der Wohnung bleiben soll.“

Ich seufzte leise; wie gut verstand ich ihn! Wir lebten und arbeiteten in der Stadt, hatten uns auch hier kennen gelernt, aber in unserer freien Zeit waren wir ständig draußen unterwegs, entweder auf der Reservation der Mescaleros, in den weitläufigen Schluchten des Grand Canyon oder in einem der anderen atemberaubend schönen Nationalparks. Oft fuhren wir auch recht planlos einfach drauflos, mit Zelt und Schlafsäcken, Kletter- und Angelausrüstung sowie der Verpflegung für wenige Tage, um dem hiesigen Menschentreiben zu entkommen und Entspannung, aber auch unbegrenzte Freiheit und Körperertüchtigung in der Natur zu finden. Nun sahen wir uns dazu gezwungen, zwei Wochen in Quarantäne zu verbringen, da sich einer meiner Kollegen mit dem Coronavirus infiziert hatte und sichergestellt werden musste, dass ich als potenzieller Überträger den Keim nicht weitergeben konnte.

„Es gefällt mir auch nicht.“ Sachte küsste ich seine nackte Schulter, um ihn abzulenken. Mir war glasklar, dass ihn das Eingesperrtsein in den eigenen vier Wänden sehr viel mehr belasten würde als mich. „Wir müssen da aber wohl oder übel durch. Und wir kommen da auch durch. Immerhin sind wir zusammen.“

Winnetou nickte fast unmerklich. „Ja. Alleine wäre es unerträglich.“ Jetzt wandte er etwas den Kopf zur Seite, und ein schalkhaftes Funkeln trat in seine dunklen Augen. „Zumindest kann ich Scharlih pflegen, wenn er erkranken sollte. Meine ganze Hingabe würde ich darauf verwenden.“

„Ach, würdest du das?“ bemerkte ich scherzhaft und wand meine Arme um seine schmale Taille. Winnetou räkelte sich genießerisch in meiner Umarmung und drängte sich mir entgegen. Ich fügte hinzu: “Vielleicht bist du es ja auch, der krank wird, dann muss ich dich pflegen.“

„Wirst du das tun?“ fragte der Apache nun wieder ernsthafter.

„Selbstredend. Tag und Nacht werde ich für dich da sein.“ Zärtlich erfasste ich eine Strähne von Winnetous langer Haarpracht von seiner Schläfe, schob sie nach hinten über seine Schulter und folgte ihrem Verlauf von da aus nach unten bis auf seinen bloßen Rücken. Dort angekommen, wanderten meine Finger noch ein wenig tiefer. „Komm wieder ins Bett, Winnetou, du fühlst dich kalt an. Bevor wir uns noch tatsächlich erkälten, sollten wir lieber die freie Zeit nutzen.“

Ich ergriff seine Hand; Winnetou ließ sich widerstandslos, wenn nicht gar eifrig, von mir zum Bett führen. Dann widmeten wir uns ganz einander.  
Erst später, als er still an meiner Seite lag und ich einen sehnsüchtigen, träumerischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu erkennen glaubte, sprach ich: „Die Gedanken sind frei. So lautet der Titel eines Liedes, das in meiner Heimat geschrieben wurde zu einer Zeit, als die meisten Leute noch sehr arm waren und nur wenig Freiheit kannten. Aber der Text ist immer noch gültig.“

„Scharlih ist so gebildet, und er philosophiert gerne“ wandte Winnetou sinnend ein und drehte sich halb auf die Seite, bis er seine Wange an meinen Oberarm schmiegen konnte.

„Ja, das tue ich gerne, aber das weißt du ja inzwischen.“ 

Winnetou sah mich an mit jenem milden Augenausdruck, bei dem mein Herz schneller zu schlagen anfing und ich mich nur noch mehr in diesen herrlichen Mann verliebte. „Kannst du mir das Lied vorsingen? Dann vermag ich seinen Sinn vielleicht besser zu begreifen.“

Wie hätte ich Nein sagen können? Ich sang also meinem indianischen Geliebten zwei Strophen dieses ehrwürdigen Volksliedes vor, sang von der Freiheit, die alle Schranken niederreißt. 

"Die Gedanken sind frei,  
wer kann sie erraten,  
sie fliehen vorbei  
wie nächtliche Schatten.  
Kein Mensch kann sie wissen,  
kein Jäger erschießen,  
es bleibet dabei:  
die Gedanken sind frei."

"Und sperrt man mich ein  
im finsteren Kerker,  
das alles sind rein  
vergebliche Werke;  
denn meine Gedanken  
zerreißen die Schranken  
und Mauern entzwei:  
die Gedanken sind frei." * 

Wir wollten und würden sie uns zurück erobern, hier und jetzt schon auf vielfache Weise, später dann aber würde sie vollkommen unser sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * aus: ‚Schlesische Volkslieder’ von Hoffmann von Fallersleben und Ernst Richter


	4. Die nach uns kommen

Sie mussten wohl schon vor Jahren in unsere Heimat eingedrungen sein, und man hatte mir durchaus von ihnen berichtet, aber zur Zeit meiner Kindheit hatte ich das alles noch für Märchen gehalten, die uns die Älteren erzählten, um uns einzuschüchtern. Glauben konnte ich es erst, nachdem ich einen von ihnen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ich hatte mich für die Dauer eines halben Tages von meiner Sippe entfernt, um etwas Ruhe zu finden – und sollte mir auf meinem Rückweg zum Lager ein jagdbares Tier, ein Rentier etwa oder ein Damhirsch, vor meinen Speer laufen, würde ich mich ebenfalls nicht beschweren. Ich zählte, trotz meiner früheren körperlichen Schwäche als Kind, zu den besten Jägern weit und breit, und diesen Ruf galt es, aufrecht zu erhalten.

Jene Gedankengänge verloren aber rasch an Bedeutung, als ich das nun im Winter blattlose Dickicht des Urwaldes verlassen wollte, um zum Fluss zu treten. Jäh schreckte ich zurück, als ich den Mann entdeckte, der dort am Ufer stand und sofort den Kopf hob, da er mich offensichtlich hatte kommen hören. Das Knirschen des Schnees unter meinen Füßen musste mich verraten haben. Da ich die Behausungen unserer nächsten Verwandten weiter entfernt wusste, hatte ich auch nicht damit gerechnet, hier bereits jemanden vorzufinden.

Aber wie sah er aus! Ein Jäger war er wohl, wie ich einer war, denn er war bewaffnet. Seine Kleidung aus gegerbten Tierhäuten entsprach im Groben meiner eigenen Ausstattung, obwohl sich der Stil etwas unterschied. Aber davon abgesehen hätte ich nicht mit Sicherheit bestimmen können, ob es sich bei dieser Kreatur wirklich um einen Menschen handelte oder nicht. Der Mann war etwas größer als ich und zudem schmaler gebaut. Das Erstaunlichste aber war sein Kopf, der nicht unansehnlich, aber insgesamt so zart, so kindlich ausgeprägt war, die Nase schmal, die Brauen dünn, die Stirn kurz, und vor allem war seine Haut von dunklerer Farbe, als ich es je bei einem von uns gesehen hatte. Sein Haar war lang, glatt und schwarz, von ebensolcher Tönung waren seine Augen.

War er mein Feind? Ein Dämon aus der Unterwelt gar? Würde er mir Schaden zufügen wollen?

Wachsam starrte ich ihn an, den Speer griffbereit in meiner Rechten haltend. Aber auch er verharrte bewegungslos und beobachtete mich von seiner Seite des Ufers aus. Sein dunkler Blick, der mir unheimlich war, ruhte lange prüfend auf meinem Gesicht. Hatte er noch nie jemanden von meinesgleichen gesehen?

Dann erschrak ich fast, denn er rief mir mit sonorer Stimme etwas zu, das ich jedoch nicht verstand. Es klang nicht bedrohlich. Aber handelte es sich hierbei nicht um einen Eindringling, gleich seinen Angehörigen, die hier in unseren kalten Tälern eigentlich nichts zu schaffen hatten? Unser Leben war auch ohne fremde Bedrohung von außerhalb schon hart genug, viele Kinder starben früh, in den Wintern hungerten und darbten wir mangels Nahrung, bis ein hoffentlich milder Lenz anbrach. Die Bestattungsplätze in den Höhlen waren oftmals schon überfüllt, nichtsdestotrotz würden wir dort künftig noch mehr Tote zur Ruhe betten, denn dies war unsere Art.

Ich hob drohend meinen Speer, um den fremden Mann einzuschüchtern, damit er jetzt wenigstens vom Fluss verschwinden sollte; ich wähnte mich ihm überlegen, da ich von kräftigerer Gestalt als er war und er seine Lanze hatte sinken lassen. Ein Ausdruck der Besorgnis huschte da schnell wie der Blitz über sein Kindergesicht. Dann tat er etwas, das ich nicht verstand und das mich kurz darauf noch umso mehr verwunderte: in einem Akt ungeheuren Mutes bückte er sich zu Boden, denn in dem Augenblick hätte mein verlässlicher Speer ihn treffen können, dann erhob er sich wieder und warf mir über den schmalen Flusslauf hinweg etwas zu. 

Als ich zu Boden sah, bemerkte ich den Fisch knapp vor meinen Füßen, der noch schwach zappelte. Sobald ich wieder zu dem seltsamen Jäger sah, bemerkte ich endlich, dass noch zwei weitere Forellen vor ihm lagen, er hatte hier also gefischt und verfügte dabei anscheinend über beachtliches Geschick. Mir aber hatte er nun den stattlichsten der schmackhaften Fische zugeworfen.

Ich verstand dies als Friedensangebot. Es machte mich sprachlos, obwohl ich doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen war. Sobald ich meine momentane Schockstarre überwunden hatte, grüßte ich vorsichtig mit dem Kopf, um mich auf diese Weise zu bedanken. Da lächelte er leicht, und ein freundliches Licht glänzte in seinen Furcht erregenden dunklen Augen.

Hastig bückte ich mich und hob den Fisch auf, anschließend entfernte ich mich schleunigst auf demselben Weg, den ich hierher genommen hatte. Für den heutigen Tag reichte es mir an Erlebnissen; ich musste außerdem zurück zu den Mitgliedern meiner Familie, um ihnen von der unvermuteten Begegnung zu berichten, und was sie in Zukunft für unser Leben bedeuten mochte. Ich wagte indessen keinen Blick zurück. Doch vielleicht würde ich diesen einsamen Jäger sogar irgendwann wieder sehen – hier in unserem schönen Neandertal, das schon so lange unsere Heimat gewesen war, so weit die Erzählungen unserer Ahnen auch in die Vergangenheit reichten.


	5. Ankommen

„Mein Bruder schläft noch nicht?“ raunte ich gegen den ledernen Vorhang zu Winnetous Kammer, als ich nach langen Stunden, nein, Tagen des Reitens endlich das mir so sehr zur Heimat gewordene Pueblo am Rio Pecos erreichte. Es war schon sehr spät und nur den Wächter hatte ich bis jetzt von meiner Ankunft unterrichtet. Aber bei Winnetou hatte ich unbedingt noch vorbei schauen wollen für den Fall, dass er noch nicht schlief, und es drang tatsächlich noch das matte Licht einer Talglampe durch den Spalt der Raumöffnung heraus zu mir.

„Scharlih“ rief es da, und der Klang seiner sonoren Stimme stieß eine freudvolle Note in mir an; im nächsten Moment hatte Winnetou schon den Vorhang zurückgeschlagen und lag mir in den Armen. Wie gut tat es, den liebsten, wahrhaftigsten, treusten meiner Freunde wieder so nah an meinem Herzen zu spüren! Wenige Augenblicke später brachte er etwas Abstand zwischen uns, musterte mich prüfend mit strahlenden Augen, dann besiegelten wir unser Wiedersehen, wie wir es stets zu tun pflegten, mit einigen innigen Küssen, die so heiß ersehnt und mir doch nicht genug waren. Lange drückte ich den teuren Blutsbruder an mich, Wange an Wange gepresst, strich ihm zart über den nackten Rücken und zerzauste einige Strähnen seiner herrlichen schwarzen Mähne, die momentan von der Klapperschlangenhaut befreit war.

Anschließend nahm Winnetou meine Hände in seine und erklärte mit feierlicher Stimme: „Scharlih ist zurück, wie gut! Winnetou hat jeden Tag an seinen Blutsbruder gedacht.“

Endlich bekam ich Gelegenheit, ihn genauer zu mustern, und ich musste schmunzeln, denn er trug nur einen Lendenschurz. „Ich musste einfach kommen, ich habe dich zu sehr vermisst.“ Und das entsprach der tiefsten Wahrheit meines Herzens, denn in den vergangenen Jahren schien sich unsere ohnehin schon enge Verbindung noch mehr verfestigt zu haben, sodass ich es nur noch kurze Zeit ohne den Häuptling der Apachen an meiner Seite aushielt. Wir kannten uns nun schon sehr lange, hatten wiederholt das eigene Leben für den Anderen eingesetzt, sodass immer mehr Hüllen und Masken gefallen waren, die zuvor den Blick auf manch Wesentliches verborgen hatten. Zurück blieb die reine Liebe, die wir füreinander empfanden, und die wir nun offener zeigten. Nur Eines fehlte noch…  
Mit zärtlichen Gefühlen ließ ich meinen Blick erneut über seine nahezu unbekleidete Gestalt gleiten, unwillkürlich verharrte ich dabei länger als nötig über seiner Körpermitte. Als ich mich wieder fing, brannten mir die Wangen im sicheren Wissen, dass mein Starren nicht sehr subtil gewesen sein musste.

Mein Blutsbruder nahm mir dies augenscheinlich aber nicht übel und erklärte fast entschuldigend: „Winnetou wollte gerade schlafen gehen, aber nun freut er sich, dass du da bist. Hast du noch Hunger oder begehrst du etwas anderes zur Erfrischung?“

Abwehrend erklärte ich: „Nein, ich danke dir, ich wollte dich nur kurz begrüßen, bevor ich mich ebenfalls zur Ruhe lege. Keineswegs wollte ich deinen Tagesablauf beeinträchtigen.“

Winnetou umarmte mich erneut mit aller Herzlichkeit und raunte in mein Ohr: „Scharlih stört nie meinen Tagesablauf, sondern ist immer willkommen.“ Der Eindruck der Wärme, die sich als heftige Errötung auf meinem Gesicht widerspiegelte, wurde in seiner Umarmung noch intensiver. Meine Hände kamen auf seinen Schulterblättern zu liegen, meine Stirn neigte sich ganz nah an seine. Ich fing einen strahlenden, liebenden Blick aus seinen wunderbaren, samtig schwarzen Augen auf, und dann war ich ganz gefangen von seiner Liebe Zauberkraft. Ich widerstand nicht, als er mich mit sich zog und wir uns gemeinsam auf einem Bärenfell in der Mitte des Raumes niederließen, das auch sonst oft als Sitzgelegenheit diente.

Er umfing mich wieder, begleitet von den Worten: „Winnetou kann seinen Bruder noch nicht gehen lassen, da er ihn so lange nicht gesehen hat.“

Überwältigt hob ich eine Hand und legte diese an seine gebräunte Wange. So liebevoll und überschwänglich hatte mein Blutsbruder mich noch nie begrüßt, aber es war mir mehr als nur willkommen. „Gerne begebe ich mich in deine treuen Hände, die so stark sind und mir doch immer nur Gutes erwiesen haben. Ich bin froh, dich heiter und bei bester Gesundheit vorzufinden.“ Meine Hand wanderte weiter zu seiner Schläfe, um ihm kühn eine Strähne seines herrlichen Haares hinter sein Ohr zu streichen. „Auch sonst schien mir hier alles unverändert, obwohl sich meine Aufmerksamkeit hauptsächlich darauf gerichtet hat, meinen Bruder schnell in die Arme zu schließen.“ 

Winnetou ließ ein feines Lächeln sehen, das kurz um seinen Mundwinkel zuckte. „Scharlih wählt mit Bedacht, was bei ihm Vorrang hat; ich kann dies nur gut heißen. So kann keiner behaupten, dass er seine Pflichten vernachlässigt.“

Ich lachte laut und herzhaft und ließ meine Hand von seiner Schulter sinken, um seine zu ergreifen, was er sofort zuließ, um sodann mit meinen Fingern zu spielen und sie um die seinen zu winden. „Die Pflicht, meinen Blutsbruder mit Sorge und Anteilnahme zu überschütten, wiegt schwerer als andere Pflichten, denn ein zufriedener Häuptling wird unweigerlich ein besserer Häuptling für alle Stammesmitglieder sein. So tun dann auch alle Mescaleros Recht daran, sich bei mir zu bedanken.“ Breit lächelnd blickte ich in Winnetous schönes Gesicht. Es tat gut, mit ihm zu scherzen und ausgelassen zu sein, ein Umstand, der mit dem oft so ernsten Apachen nicht immer möglich und nur seltenen Gelegenheiten vorbehalten war.

„Ich möchte mich auch bei Scharlih bedanken.“ Ein schalkhaftes Blitzen stahl sich in seine dunklen Augen, und ich machte mich auf alles Mögliche gefasst.

„Ach ja? Wie denn?“ schoss ich umgehend zurück

Nun veränderte sich Winnetous Tonfall plötzlich, wurde leiser, eindringlicher, derweil er sich mit dem Oberkörper vorbeugte, um mir noch näher zu kommen. Das warme Timbre seiner Stimme wusch über mich wie ein sommerlicher Regenguss, auf den unweigerlich der herrlichste Sonnenschein folgen musste. Seine ebenmäßige, bronzene Haut, die meinem Blick die elastische Stärke seiner Muskeln, die Behändigkeit seiner Glieder Preis gab und mir von unentdeckten Abenteuern verkündete, war so dicht vor mir, dass ich nur einen Finger ausstrecken musste, um dieses Paradies meiner Sinne zu erkunden. Und doch machten diese körperlichen Aspekte nur einen kleinen Anteil dessen aus, das mich so sehr verlockte.

„Scharlih besitzt schon mein Herz, er hat mein Blut getrunken, mein Leben ist das seine. Aber da ist noch mehr, das ich ihm geben möchte, wenn er es denn begehrt.“ 

Nun endlich, endlich, beugte er sich ganz zu mir, bis seine Lippen die meinen streiften. Sacht nur, ganz zart, und ganz anders, als bei unserer Begrüßung vorher. Die Bedeutung dieses Kusses lag auf der Hand. Ich beeilte mich, meine Hände erneut in seinem prächtigen Haar zu vergraben, erwiderte mit unbändigem Sehnen seine hauchenden Küsse und nahm mit Liebe alsbald all das an, was er mir geben wollte. Und dessen war soviel, dass ich das Ausmaß seiner Liebe bis heute noch nicht erschöpfen konnte.


	6. Im Zwischenreich

Ich lege mich zur Ruhe, als es schon dämmert. Es ist still in meiner Schlafkammer, wie ich dankbar feststelle, denn die Stille wird mir nach dem langen, am Schreibtisch verbrachten Arbeitstag gut tun. Die Haushälterin hat mein Heim schon längst verlassen, um den Feierabend im Kreis ihrer eigenen Familie zu verbringen, demnach bin ich allein.  
Kurz erwäge ich noch, wie ich jenes frisch aufgetauchte Problem in meiner neuen Reiseerzählung, an der ich gerade arbeite, lösen soll. Die Falle ist zugeschnappt, aber sie muss auch wieder aufschnappen, um Winnetou und Old Shatterhand daraus zu entlassen. Die Freiheit lockt die Blutsbrüder, und undenkbar wäre es, wenn sie in Gefangenschaft verblieben.

Die Dunkelheit senkt sich langsam herab, taucht mich ein in eine Welt, in der ich mich ganz heimelig und geborgen fühle. Mir ist, als läge ich in einem Himmelbett, und der aus Seide gewebte Baldachin über mir, mit Fäden aus Purpur, Gold und den schillerndsten Rot- und Blautönen, beugt sich zu mir hinab, um mich zu liebkosen. Als ich den Blick zur Seite wende, bemerke ich endlich, dass der Raum sich verändert hat. Er ist größer geworden, in der Breite als auch in der Länge. Schwere Vorhänge hängen vor den hohen Fenstern, die nur einige Schimmer silbrigen Sternenlichts hereinlassen. Die Decke des Raumes ist nun getäfelt und auch das Holzparkett des Bodens weist ein edles, in sich verschlungenes Muster auf, das mir vollkommen unbekannt ist. An der Wand stehen ein übermannshoher Kleiderschrank aus feinem Nussbaumholz und ein Sekretär derselben erlesenen Qualität. Von all dem abgelenkt, bemerke ich erst jetzt, dass sich lebendige Schatten, kleinen Kobolden gleich, unentwegt die tapezierten Wände empor winden. Ich fürchte mich nicht.

Plötzlich bist du da, geliebter Freund, und reichst mir deine Hand. Mühelos ziehst du mich von meinem Lager, und ich verlasse es gerne, um bei dir zu sein. Deine Gegenwart erquickt mich, sie ist kostbarer als Edelsteine. Und schon verlassen wir diese Kammer, ohne auch nur einmal zurück zu sehen.

Hand in Hand ziehen wir durch lange, leere Korridore, dich doch voller Leben und Freude sind. Das Mondlicht bricht sich in den facettenreichen Glasfenstern und wirft zauberhafte, sich stetig wandelnde Ornamente auf die bloßen Wände. Der Nachtwind spielt mit den Resten der Spitzengardinen, die schon Jahrzehnte, wenn nicht gar Jahrhunderte, sich selbst überlassen wurden. Er zieht sie zurück aus dem Maßwerk der Fenster, wenn wir uns nahen, und bläst sie uns vergnügt ins Gesicht, sobald wir die Stelle passieren. Aber wir lachen nur dazu und lassen den Elementen ihr possierliches Treiben.

Du führst mich in einen Kreuzgang, den ich noch nie betreten habe, und der mir doch so vertraut ist, dass es scheint, als wäre dieser Ort mein eigentliches Zuhause. Und vielleicht stimmt das sogar. Gotische Säulen tragen diese Hallen, deren viele Streben kunstvoll über uns zusammenlaufen. Die Fenster aus Sandstein entspringen derselben Epoche und verlaufen in der Höhe zu spitzen Winkeln. Manche Säulenkapitelle aber, auch einige Grabplatten zu den Seiten, tragen die halb verwitterten Gesichter von Löwen, Vögeln, Schlangen und Dämonen aus romanischer Zeit, als Zeichen ihres noch älteren Ursprungs und dessen Mythen. Die Bauweise ist jedoch nicht das, was die eigentliche Bedeutung des Kreuzganges ausmacht.   
Andächtig bewundere ich die Stille, die Heiligkeit, die hier jede Ritze durchdringt und jede Fuge im Mauerwerk ausfüllt. Ich atme sie tief ein, wissend, dass sie mich verändern, mich heilen wird. Du sprichst kein Wort, und fühlst es doch genauso. Endlich sind wir da, wo wir uns schon vor langer Zeit hätten treffen sollen. Dein ernstes Profil und den Vorhang deines langen schwarzen Haares sehe ich nur aus dem Augenwinkel, und doch erinnern sie mich daran, wie sehr und wie ehrlich ich dich liebe.

Doch weiter geht es, nun ins nächtliche Freie, und wir verweilen im Garten vor den Gräbern meiner Ahnen, doch nur kurz, denn sie selbst befinden sich schon lange nicht mehr hier.

Im nahen Wald, unter den hohen Wipfeln uralter Eichen, Eiben und Buchen, ist es fast noch schöner. Wir wandeln schwerelos und einträchtig durch die Nacht, und nicht für einen Augenblick nur lässt du meine Hand los. Ein Käuzchen ruft in der Ferne, und ein wohliger Schauer läuft meinen Rücken hinunter. Du lächelst mich an; deine dunklen Augen glitzern warm. Bald gesellen sich Elfen und Glühwürmchen zu uns, wie herbei gerufen von unserer Gegenwart, und wir wiegen uns mit ihnen im Takt, tanzen frei und ungezwungen zu einer Musik, die nur wir vernehmen. Ich juble innerlich, denn nie war eine Nacht schöner, nie war das Glück mir näher. Als der Reigen vorbei ist, bereitet uns der bemooste Waldboden ein bequemes Lager, und ich liege in deinen Armen und träume von der süßen Leichtigkeit des Lebens.

Doch irgendwann rüttelst du mich sanft an der Schulter; dein Blick bedeutet mir, dass es nun Zeit ist, zu gehen. Erschrecken befällt mich, denn die glücklichen Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Als ich mich aufrichte, bemerke ich, dass unsere lustigen Begleiter uns längst verlassen haben, bis zum nächsten Wiedersehen.

Schweigend geleitest du mich durch den Garten und die leeren Korridore zurück in meine Schlafkammer. Deine Anwesenheit schenkt mir Trost und die Gewissheit, dass unser Lebewohl kein endgültiges ist. Der kurze Stich in meiner Brust verfliegt sogleich wieder, als wir einmütig vor meinem Bett stehen und ich deine kostbaren Hände in den meinen halte. Es wird gewiss andere Nächte wie diese geben. Tiefe Zufriedenheit erfüllt mich. Noch dringt kein Schimmer der Morgendämmerung über den Horizont, um Träume und Schatten zu vertreiben.

Ich erkenne den Abschiedsgruß in deinen Augen, und ich beuge mich ihm widerstandslos. Kein einziges Wort ist in den vergangenen Stunden über unsere Lippen gedrungen, doch war es auch nicht notwendig. Unsere Nähe kann uns keiner nehmen.  
Noch ein letztes Mal drückst du meine Hände, ein letztes Lächeln als Zeichen deiner Liebe sehe ich, dann verlässt du mich, und ich falle zurück auf meine Bettstatt. Als ich den Kopf noch einmal zu dir wende, bist du schon verschwunden, so als wärst du nie hier gewesen. Schwer fallen meine Lieder herab, und ich entschlummere für den kurzen, letzten Rest der Nacht.

Als ich schließlich erwache, dringen vorwitzige Sonnenstrahlen durch jede Ritze in den Fensterläden und kitzeln mein Gesicht. Es muss schon sehr spät sein. Mit einigem Erstaunen muss ich zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass ich mich nun wieder in meinem engen, biederen Schlafgemach befinde, und kein Betthimmel schwebt über mir, um mir von Märchen und Wundern aus einer längst verloren geglaubten Epoche zu erzählen, noch zieren antike Möbel den Raum. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht, sie sind nie gewesen. Und doch weiß ich nun die Lösung zu der misslichen Situation in meinem neuen Roman: sie steht glasklar und überragend vor mir.


	7. Masken

Ich bequemte mich endlich zum Arzt, als mir schon schwante, dass ich mich wahrscheinlich bei irgendjemandem angesteckt haben musste. Der Hustenreiz machte mir sehr zu schaffen und mittlerweile mochte ich kaum mehr schlucken, weil meine Rachenpartie inzwischen schon so mitgenommen war. Trotzdem war ich noch darauf bedacht, mir auf diesem unleidlichen Gang zum Mediziner ein breites Halstuch vor Mund und Nase zu binden, gleich einem Cowboy, aber in gänzlich edler Absicht, denn als verantwortungsbewusster Mensch wollte ich nicht noch meine Mitmenschen mit meinen höchst überflüssigen Viruspartikeln gefährden.

Äußerst verblüfft war ich, als ich vom überfüllten Wartezimmer endlich ins Behandlungszimmer des Arztes trat. Mir gegenüber stand kein älterer, würdevoller Herr, auch keine elegante Dame mit schlauer Brille und Stethoskop um den nicht mehr ganz jugendlichen Hals, sondern der schönste, hinreißendste Mann, den ich jemals gesehen hatte. Seine Haut war von bronzener Farbe, sein langes, seidig glänzendes schwarzes Haar in einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, er war von hoher, schlanker Gestalt, und seine samtig dunklen Augen strahlten mich mit einer wachen Intelligenz und Freundlichkeit an, dass ich fast auf der Türschwelle erstarrte. Nur seine Mundpartie konnte ich nicht ausmachen, da er eine Gesichtsmaske trug. Zu allem Überfluss steckte diese ganze Pracht auch noch in einem Arztmantel, der dem Mann hervorragend stand und meine Fantasie im Nullkommanix auf Hochtouren brachte, denn ich bekenne, ich stehe auf Uniformen.

„Guten Tag, kommen Sie ruhig näher. Wie kann ich helfen?“ fragte mich der schöne Arzt mit sonorer Stimme.

Nun ungeheuer neugierig, trat ich näher zu ihm und schüttelte kurz seine starke Hand zur Begrüßung. „Ich befürchte, mich mit Corona angesteckt zu haben, ich huste schon tagelang, es will einfach nicht besser werden, und gestern Abend hatte ich auch erhöhte Temperatur.“

„Dann werde ich Ihren Hals untersuchen, bitte setzen Sie sich dazu auf die Behandlungsliege“ bedeutete mir der Arzt.

Ich gehorchte und schob endlich mein Halstuch herunter, währenddessen überlegend, woher dieser Mann wohl stammen mochte, denn falls er in Deutschland geboren sein sollte, konnten seine Eltern jedenfalls unmöglich deutscher Herkunft sein. Trotzdem war sein Deutsch so klar, geläufig und exakt, als hätte er es schon mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen.

Einen Moment später schon stand er direkt vor mir, um tiefer in meinen Rachen zu schauen. Er beugte sich halb vor und einige Strähnen seines wunderbar schwarzen Haares fielen ihm nach vorne über die Schulter, um auf dem Brustbereich seines Arztkittels zum Liegen zu kommen. Sein Aftershave roch frisch und leicht herb. Wenn mir just wärmer wurde, lag es derzeitig nicht am Fieber.

Und schon lag seine Hand prüfend auf meiner Stirn. „Hmm, leicht erhöhte Körpertemperatur. Spüren Sie noch andere Beschwerden?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.“ ’Außer dem Herzklopfen in deiner Nähe’, aber das sprach ich wohlweislich nicht aus.

„Hatten Sie Kontakt zu Personen, die am Corona-Virus erkrankt sind oder waren?“

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste“ musste ich darauf entgegnen. 

Der Arzt zog leicht die schön geschwungenen Brauen zusammen. „Vorsichtshalber muss ich Sie trotzdem auf das Virus testen lassen und heute schon für zwei Wochen in die Quarantäne schicken.“ Nun wurde sein Blick milde und lag fast mitfühlend auf mir. „Haben Sie jemanden, der Sie versorgen kann? Ich darf Sie jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr zum Hamstern in den Supermarkt lassen.“

„Aber ich wohne alleine, und in den letzten Tagen hatte ich vor lauter Arbeit keine Zeit zum Einkaufen. Ich will ja auch gar kein Klopapier kaufen. Kann ich mir denn nicht Lebensmittel liefern lassen, Dr. Winnetou?“ Endlich hatte ich sein Namensschild dechiffrieren können und hoffte, den fremdländischen Namen richtig auszusprechen.

„Nur Winnetou genügt.“ Sein Blick maß mich Anteil nehmend, fast schon neugierig. „Die Lieferdienste dürfen die Bestellungen höchstens vor Ihrer Tür abliefern, direkter Kontakt wäre nicht empfehlenswert. In welchem Stadtteil wohnen Sie denn?“

Daraufhin nannte ich ihm leicht erstaunt, wo ich wohnte.

„Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, kann ich Ihnen heute Abend noch ein paar Sachen vorbei bringen. Ich wohne ganz in der Nähe.“ Seine großen, dunklen Augen brannten sich so nachhaltig in meine Seele, dass ich zu seinem aufopferungsvollen Angebot nur nicken konnte. Ich hätte sonst kaum mehr als ein Krächzen hervor gebracht, und das nicht aus krankheitsbedingten Gründen. 

Die leidige Blutabnahme brachte ich ebenfalls noch tapfer über mich, denn ich kann den Anblick von Blut, noch dazu von meinem eigenen, kaum ertragen, aber als Winnetou hinterher behutsam meinen Arm verband, fühlte ich mich schon sehr viel besser und in seinen erfahrenen Händen gut aufgehoben.

So kam es jedenfalls dazu, dass ich Dr. Winnetou näher kennen lernte. Aus dem förmlichen Sie wurde schon schnell ein Du. Wie schön sein Mund und wie lieblich seine Wangen waren, entdeckte ich aber erst, als ich soweit wieder genesen war, dass er auch in meiner Gegenwart die Maske gerne abnahm.


	8. Chapter 8

„Winnetou! Geht es dir gut? Wie fühlst du dich?“ Sorgenvoll streckte ich meine Rechte aus, um sie meinem Beifahrer und treusten Begleiter behutsam aufs Knie zu legen. Das Steuern des Wagens konnte ich momentan – noch! – für einen kurzen Augenblick auch mit einer einzelnen Hand erledigen.

Winnetou drückte sogleich meine Hand und wandte mir sein Gesicht zu. Seine Augen blinzelten mich liebevoll, aber müde an, während ihm einige lose Strähnen über die Schulter fielen, die aus seinem nur nachlässig geordneten Haarschopf gerutscht waren. Das schwarz-bläuliche Schimmern seiner Mähne sowie seine sofortige Reaktion auf meine Frage konnten mich jedoch keineswegs darüber hinweg täuschen, dass er gerade nicht ganz auf der Höhe seiner Leistungsfähigkeit war. Trotzdem entgegnete er mir ruhig: „Mir geht es gut, du musst dich um mich nicht sorgen.“

Zärtlich lächelte ich ihn an: „Wie könnte ich mich nicht um dich sorgen, der du doch mein Augenstern bist?“

Darauf entgegnete er mir nichts mit Worten, doch die Art und Weise, in der er meine Hand hielt, sowie das lebhafte Aufblitzen seines Blickes, aus welchem mir nun für einen Moment die reinste Liebe entgegen strahlte, erzählten mir alles. Wahrlich, Worte waren da überflüssig. Innerlich aufatmend und beseelt, wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Straße zu.

Wir verschwanden aus Texas’ Küstenregion, als es schon fast zu spät dazu war, dies ohne Gefahr für Leib und Leben zu versuchen. Winnetous angeschlagener Gesundheitszustand indes hatte mir Sorgen bereitet und mich ihn dazu überreden lassen, die Nacht vorm Eintreffen des Hurrikans lieber noch in unserer Wohnung zu verbringen, damit er für die mehrstündige Fahrt genug Kraft sammeln konnte. Mein innig geliebter Freund war nämlich erst jüngst am Corona-Virus erkrankt – eine Infektion, die mir selbst nur ein zweitägiges, zu vernachlässigendes Kratzen im Hals beschert hatte, vermochte es tatsächlich, seinen widerstandsfähigen Körper niederzustrecken und für zwei Wochen mit Fieber, Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen ans Bett zu fesseln. Wobei mir längst gedämmert hatte, dass er sich mit allerhöchster Wahrscheinlichkeit bei mir angesteckt haben musste. Die daraus folgenden Schuldgefühle und die Sorge um ihn hatten mich umgetrieben und mir den Schlaf geraubt, bis er sich endlich wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung befand. 

Und nun jagten wir mit buchstäblicher, aber auch tatsächlicher Windgeschwindigkeit den Highway in Richtung Nordwesten hinauf, um dem Sturm, den die Meteorologen aus einem mir unerfindlichen Grund 'Laura' getauft hatten, auszuweichen. Denn wehe uns, wenn uns der Hurrikan einholte! Wohl hatten die Vorhersagen eine andere Route erwähnt, die der Sturm womöglich nehmen würde, doch konnte und sollte man sich nicht hundertprozentig auf diese verlassen. Ohnehin hatte uns die starke Brise, die an diesem Morgen mit erquicklicher Geschwindigkeit bereits Zeitungsfetzen, altes Laub und anderen Unrat gegen unsere Wohnungsfenster geschleudert hatte, darin überzeugt, dass die Gefahr in der Tat real war.

Nun tanzten Sturmböen munter um Winnetous Pick-up, an dessen Steuer ich saß, mein Geliebter aufmerksam, aber noch matt auf dem Beifahrersitz. Die Sicht war erschwert und die Luft voller Staubpartikel, welche vom Erdreich der texanischen Felder und Plantagen stammten. Erst Corona, und nun 'Laura'! Was mochte wohl noch auf uns zukommen? Die Arbeitslosigkeit? Winnetou zumindest war durch seine Stammeszugehörigkeit vor dem finanziellen Ruin geschützt, und noch war mein Job bei einer größeren Verlagsgesellschaft sicher. Aber wer vermochte schon, die Zukunft zu ergründen?

Wir hatten einhellig beschlossen, nun nicht bis nach New Mexiko in Winnetous Heimat zu fahren, obwohl wir das hätten tun können, denn in Intschu-tschunas Haus waren wir immer willkommen. Trotzdem wollten wir nicht riskieren, den älteren Mann, den ich inzwischen sehr verehrte, oder einen der anderen Mescaleros mit unseren restlichen Viruspartikeln anzustecken. Die Mehrzahl der heutigen Indianer war nicht so rank und schlank wie mein Winnetou und musste von einer Erkrankung der Atemwege in noch viel stärkerem Ausmaß betroffen sein. Deshalb stand unser jetziges Fahrtziel noch nicht fest, aber wahrscheinlich würden wir in irgendeinem Motel, windgeschützt und möglichst heimelig, für die Nacht unterkommen.

Die Zeit verstrich quälend langsam, während der Wind mal an Stärke zu-, dann mal wieder abnahm. Wir passierten das Städtchen Comfort, das seinem Namen vielleicht alle Ehre gemacht hätte, wenn es nicht so verlassen ausgesehen hätte, denn kaum ein Mensch ließ sich auf der Straße sehen und alle Fenster und Türen waren verriegelt und teils mit Pappe verbarrikadiert. Die Luft pfiff durch die Straßenzüge, und mir schauderte fast. Als ich endlich einmal einen Blick zur Seite warf, stellte ich fest, dass mein Begleiter inzwischen, trotz der tosenden Lautstärke um uns, friedlich eingeschlafen war. Ich musste mich davon abhalten, meine Finger durch sein Haar oder über seine gebräunte Wange gleiten zu lassen. Hoffentlich erholte er sich gut!

Nur wenig später stellte ich erleichtert, wenn auch noch ungläubig fest, dass der Wind scheinbar nachließ. Und diese Beobachtung bestätigte sich im Folgenden zu meiner großen Freude. Plötzlich war es still um uns, ein fast schon ungewohnter Umstand nach dem inständigen Heulen, an das ich mich wohl bereits gewöhnt hatte. Ohnehin fuhren wir fast das einzige Fahrzeug auf dem zu anderen Zeiten sicher gut und gerne befahrenen Highway.

Die Freude und auch der Hunger veranlassten mich dazu, bei der nächstbesten Möglichkeit die Straße zu verlassen und den Walmart in der nächsten Ortschaft Kerrville anzufahren. Auch als ich auf dem recht einsamen Parkplatz hielt, wachte Winnetou noch nicht wieder auf. Ein besorgter Seitenblick ließ mich jedoch wissen, dass er nur tief und ruhig schlief und kein ernsterer Grund zur Sorge bestand. Sein Atem ging frei und gleichmäßig, nicht schwer wie noch vor einer Woche, seine Stirn war frei von Schweiß, seine Wangen nicht vom Fieber gerötet. Ich schnappte mir also mein Portemonnaie mitsamt der leidigen Maske und verriegelte den Pick-up im sicheren Gewahrsein, dass alles in bester Ordnung war.

Im Supermarkt kaufte ich nur das Nötigste, um uns Beiden ein kräftiges Abendessen und womöglich noch ein stärkendes Morgenmahl für den kommenden Tag zu bescheren. Obwohl mich die offensichtlich gelangweilte Verkäuferin hinter ihrer Mundnasenmaske freundlich anlächelte, trieb es mich zu Winnetou zurück und zu der Möglichkeit, endlich meinen Hunger zu stillen, da wir seit Stunden nichts mehr verzehrt hatten.

Als ich erneut über den Parkplatz schritt, diesmal mit einer Papiertüte voller Lebensmittel unterm Arm, erkannte ich schnell, dass Winnetou aufgewacht war, denn er blickte mir bereits erwartungsvoll entgegen.   
Er schenkte mir ein herzliches, echtes Lächeln, das seine Zahnreihe blitzen ließ, als ich die Fahrertür auftat, um wieder einzusteigen. „Ich bin froh, dich wieder bei mir zu haben, noch dazu, wenn du so klug bist, an unser beider leibliches Wohl zu denken.“

Nachdem ich das Essen hinter dem Fahrersitz verstaut hatte, wandte ich mich ihm erheitert zu. „Hast du mich etwa schon vermisst?“

„Winnetou hätte es keinen Moment mehr länger ohne seinen Scharlih ertragen können“ erklärte er ernsthaft, obwohl ihm der Schalk aus den dunklen Augen stak. 

Ich lachte herzhaft und zog ihn in meine Arme. Dann schon traf mein Mund den seinen und wir küssten uns ausgiebig, ungeachtet aller Augen, die unser Ausgelassensein mit missbilligendem Blick hätten beobachten können. Ich grub eine Hand in sein Haar und beschäftigte die andere damit, Winnetous nackten, kraftvollen Oberarm zu streicheln, während ich meine Lippen noch nicht von den seinen zu lösen vermochte. Unsere Liebe war noch jung und frisch, unser Zutrauen zueinander und in die gemeinsame Zukunft stark. Uns erschien es fast lachhaft, dass andere Liebesbeziehungen an Corona auseinander brachen, weil es die Partner im gemeinsamen Lock-down nicht miteinander aushielten. Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, hatte die gemeinsam in Quarantäne verbrachte Zeit unsere Liebe jedenfalls nur noch stärker gemacht. Und Himmel und Hölle wollte ich darum riskieren, dass dies auch so blieb bis ans Ende meines Lebens!

„Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen“ murmelte der Apache schließlich in meinen geöffneten Mund hinein.

„Hmm? Was denn?“ erwiderte ich ihm, nicht gerade auf die intelligenteste Weise.

Winnetou griff nach seinem Handy und schob es mir hin. „Schau, Scharlih.“ Das noch erleuchtete Display zeigte ein Foto des allseits bekannten Steinkreises von Stonehenge. 

Ich verstand nicht. „Und? Das ist Stonehenge. Was ist denn damit?“

Winnetou nahm sein Smartphone zurück und erklärte lächelnd: „Die Weißen müssen Amerika schon viel früher besiedelt haben, als ich dachte, denn es gibt noch ein zweites Stonehenge. Und es befindet sich hier in der Nähe, gleich hinter der Stadtgrenze. Wir sollten hinfahren, da ich denke, dass es dir Freude bereiten wird.“

„Ein zweites Stonehenge? Ich verstehe dich immer noch nicht“ entgegnete ich schwach. Wohl wusste Winnetou ganz genau, wann und unter welchen Umständen die Weißen den amerikanischen Kontinent erobert hatten, und er war viel zu klug, um sich irgendeinen Bären aufbinden zu lassen. Außerdem war er von seiner Infektion fast genesen und bei klarem Verstand, er musste also etwas Tatsächliches mit seiner Andeutung meinen. Also wartete ich auf seine Erklärung, die dann wirklich kam.

„Ich habe nach Informationen über die Gegend gesucht und bin dabei auf dieses Monument gestoßen, das dem ursprünglichen Steinkreis aus England nachempfunden ist. Du hast mir erzählt, dass du das echte Stonehenge einst besucht hattest. Nun, diese Replik ist aus Beton und etwas kleiner, aber vielleicht einen Abstecher wert.“

Ich wusste kurzzeitig nicht, ob ich lachen oder etwa weinen sollte. Ein Stonehenge aus Beton? Die spinnen doch, die Amerikaner! Jedenfalls die Weißen unter ihnen. 

Dementsprechend äußerte ich meine Bedenken: „Ich bezweifle sehr, dass mir dieses Konstrukt viel Freude bereiten wird, jedoch können wir dort sicherlich unser Essen verzehren und eine Pause machen. Und selbst wenn 'Laura' wieder an Kraft gewinnen sollte, werden diese Betonklötzer uns wohl nicht erschlagen, insofern sie dem originalgetreuen Bauplan nachempfunden sind.“ 

Der Apache nickte dazu lächelnd. „Wir werden sehen.“

Wie gesagt, so getan. Wir trafen nur wenig später auf dem Campus der Kunststiftung ein, auf dem Stonehenge II stand, glücklicherweise ohne die Touristenmenge, die uns am echten Stonehenge zweifellos erwartet hätte. Ich schnappte mir flugs unseren Proviant, Winnetou suchte unsere Teller und eine Wasserflasche aus unserem Gepäck, und schon machten wir uns daran, die hiesige 'Attraktion' zu bestaunen.

Und tatsächlich blieb mir fast der Mund offen stehen, als ich halb ungläubig den Steinkreis erst umrundete, dann von innen untersuchte. Die Proportionen, die Gesamtkonstruktion, sowie die Farbgebung stimmten überraschend, gleichwohl die Steine gegenüber dem Original um ein Drittel verkleinert waren. Aber deren Textur, gleichmäßig und eben, nicht verwittert, wie es Jahrtausende alte Überbleibsel früherer Epochen nun mal sein mussten, gemahnten mich fast an die Pappmaché-Kulissen früherer Science Fiction-Serien, welche die fremdartige Umwelt anderer Planeten simulieren sollten.

Kurzum, ich lachte einmal laut und herzhaft auf und auch danach blieb das Lächeln noch auf meinem Gesicht haften, weil der hiesige Versuch, eines der beeindruckendsten Monumente der Menschheit nachzuahmen, so ehrlich bemüht, und doch so unfreiwillig drollig wirken musste, dass ich mich der Erheiterung einfach nicht erwehren konnte. Gleichzeitig glich die Anordnung der Megalithen dem echten Stonehenge noch genug, um mich an die Ehrfurcht zu erinnern, die ich angesichts des Originals empfunden hatte. Ein höchst erstaunlicher Widerspruch, den ich doch dankbar auf mich wirken ließ.

„Nun freust du dich doch“ meinte Winnetou zu mir.

Was konnte ich darauf erwidern, außer dem Freund nickend zuzustimmen? „Du kennst mich eben am besten.“

„Und Winnetou weiß auch, dass der Hunger dich gleich zu ihm führen wird.“ Zufrieden nahm er mir den Proviant aus den Händen und bereitete alle Köstlichkeiten auf einem flachen Stein in der Mitte der Anlage zu, der in der Frühzeit wohl als 'Opferstein' fungiert hätte. Dort ließen wir uns nieder und genossen einträchtig unser Mahl, sowie bald auch das Erscheinen des Abendsterns am unbewölkten Himmel.  
Heimlich blickte ich immer mal wieder zu Winnetou, um mir sein teures Antlitz nur einmal mehr unwiderruflich ins Gedächtnis zu prägen. Ich liebte ihn, glasklar, und er mich ebenso. Wenn wir nicht längst Blutsbrüderschaft geschlossen hätten, nach einem fast vergessenen Brauch meiner Ahnen, wäre hier die geeignete Stätte gewesen, um es endlich zu tun. Obwohl die echte Treue dann doch wohl auch nach dem originalen Schauplatz verlangt, um dort für die echte Liebe das echte Opfer zu bringen. Aber wir waren noch jung und unsere Möglichkeiten, die zahlreichen Wunder dieses Planeten zu bestaunen, beinahe unbegrenzt.


End file.
